Merlin's Accidental Lust Spell
by Athyna DaughterofPosiedon
Summary: Pretty much what it sounds like. Merlin accidentally casts a lust spell on the castle. Morgana/Gwen Arthur/Merlin Uther/Gaius


**A/N This is from a conversation I had with Dancerattitude. We were talking about Merlin couples, ie. Morgana/Gwen and Merlin/Arthur, ad I said, "Merlin, where everyone is gay, no exceptions." Then she asked who Uther would be paired with, and after a pause, I responded, "Gaius!"**

**Disclaimer: If we owned it, there would be a lot more Morgana/Gwen action.**

Merlin sighed as he finished putting Arthur's freshly polished armor away. It was the end of the day, and Merlin couldn't wait to get back to his chambers. He'd found an old magic spell book in a pile of stuff Gaius was going to toss out, and he couldn't wait to crack it open. As he was sauntering down the hallway, he met up with Gwen, who appeared to be on her way to Lady Morgana's chambers. "Hello Gwen. Fancy meeting you here," he greeted her, cordially. "Shouldn't you be on your way home?"

Gwen flushed a bit, but when she responded, her voice was even. "I just have to do one last thing for Morgana before I leave. She needs help getting ready for bed."

Merlin nodded, before he bade her goodbye. He then continued down the corridor and up the stairs to Gaius' workshop? apothecary place? Merlin never had known what to call it. He gave Gaius a brief greeting, before hurrying into his quarters. He kneeled down beside the bed, and pulled the ancient volume from underneath. A foolish grin spread across his face as he opened the age-worn pages. He flipped through it a bit, before settling on a page with the words "Duplicating Spell" _Perfect!_ If Merlin could duplicate himself, he would get done with all of his chores twice as quickly!

He looked down at the words before him. _Puteulanes filious tripudio obvius hiberna mensi of foetidus lepus rex rigis._ Merlin sat down, crossed his legs, and spread his arms wide in a very grand gesture. "Puteulanus filiolus tripudio obvius hiberna mensis of foetidus lepus rex rgis!" he whispered. His eyes flashed gold, and there was a burst of green and blue light. Merlin was thrown backwards into some shelves, and there was a loud crash.

"Merlin! What was that? Are you alright in there?" Gaius called from the other room.

"What? Oh, no that was just…um…my cat!" Merlin called back. Gaius poked his head through the door, a very confused expression on his face.

"What cat?"

"Oh, well you see, he jumped in through that window onto the shelves. Then, when I jumped at it, I crashed into the shelves, and the cat jumped through that other window." Merlin pointed at the offending window, whose shutters happened to be closed.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "I see. I'm going to make you some nice calming tea now." He turned and strode out of the room. Merlin looked around for the first time, and realized that he was alone. He sighed morosely, and tossed the book into a corner. "Useless thing," he muttered angrily.

The next day, Gwen knocked on the door to Morgana's chambers, before opening it and slipping in. Morgana sat up in bed the moment the other girl entered. "Gwen!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She launched herself at her maid, who stood stock still in the middle of the room. Morgana flung her arms around Guinevere, pulling her into a hug.

"M-my lady?" Gwen asked, stuttering.

"Please Gwen, call me Morgana. "My lady" sounds so stuffy.

"Oh, proper be damned!" Morgana exclaimed, pulling back to look Gwen in the eyes. Gwen's face flushed red at the intensity of her gaze. "Gwen…" Morgana's voice trailed off, and the room grew silent. Suddenly, Morgana's eyes flashed, and Gwen saw a certain spark in them that she'd seen before, when Morgana thought she wasn't looking, always accompanied by her intense stare. She'd always written it off, but now, she wasn't so sure.

Suddenly, Morgana dipped her head down, lips crashing into the other woman's. Gwen froze for a tenth of a second, before she responded. Morgana's arms wound around Gwen's waist, while Gwen's arms snaked around Morgana's neck. Gwen's hands tangled in Morgana's hair, and Morgana tugged her backwards towards the bed. As Gwen fiddled with the simple clasp on Morgana's nightgown, one thought revolved around her head: _I'm glad I didn't have time to dress her this morning._

Merlin strolled into Arthur's chambers and jauntily yanked the curtains open. "Mornin' sleepyhead!" he cried, particularly chipper. A moment later, Arthur's pillow hit him in the face.

"Shut up Merlin. By god, you are the most annoying manservant I've ever had! I don't know why I haven't fired you yet!"

"It's cause you love me soooo much, my lord," Merlin said cheekily. Arthur's only response was to throw another pillow, which Merlin dogged. The pillow hit the wall and slid to the floor, and Merlin grinned foolishly. "Missed me, missed me, now ya gotta kiss me," he chanted. He turned back to the windows to open them, missing the flash of Arthur's eyes.

Merlin let out a girlish shriek as Arthur's arms encircled his waist and spun him around. "Alright," Arthur said impishly.

"What do you—" Merlin's question was cut off by Arthur's lips. Merlin grinned against Arthur's mouth, and whispered, "I do believe it's time you got dressed my lord." Arthur responded by shoving Merlin onto the bed, and followed, pulling off his large sleep shirt.

Later that day, Gaius hurried down the hallways toward the council's meeting room. Uther had called an emergency war meeting. He pushed open the doors, and found that he was the last one to arrive. He bowed to Uther. "I apologize my lord, I was delivering medicine."

"No harm," Uther said, waving a hand. "Come, back to the matter at hand."

Gaius walked up to his normal seat next to the king. "My spies in the lower part of the kingdom have gathered news of a group of mages, planning to attack the castle," Uther informed them.

"What do you plan to do, my king?" one of the council members asked.

"I plan to send a small platoon of soldiers to crush the group before they can mount their attack. What do you think Gaius, my most trusted friend?"

"My lord, I must admit I know not why you ask advice from me. I have no real knowledge of battles and such."

"Because, Gaius," Uther answered, "You are the only one I can trust." He stared deeply into Gaius's eyes. There was a flash of something unfamiliar, before Uther leaned forward and engaged Gaius in an intense make out session… in the middle of the war room… in front of the entire council.

**A/N We can confidently say we are the first ones to write such an outright portrayal of love between Gaius and Uther, in the T category, though Confide in Me was the first we've seen to portray it in any sense. (Great story, read it.) In case you didn't get it, the "flash" in their eyes, was the lust spell taking effect.**


End file.
